This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for separating article groups of predetermined length from a stream of articles which are of flat wafer or disc-like configuration and which are edgewise and face-to-face oriented. The apparatus is of the type wherein the articles are guided in a downwardly inclined channel and the forwardly-oriented face of the leading article of each group is engaged by a pickup base which permits forward movement of the leading article--and the group--parallel to itself. The group length is determined by introducing a separating gate into the article stream, between two articles upstream of the leading articles.
Apparatuses of the above-outlined type are known wherein a string (stack) of articles is advanced through a predetermined distance and then, by means of grippers, it is braked at a distance from an abutment. The length of the article string (group of articles) is thus predetermined and is subsequently further processed, for example, packaged. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,610.
Instead of braking the articles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,549 teaches the introduction of a separating gate into the article stream between two adjoining articles to thus stop the article stream behind (upstream of) the separating gate.
Further, Swiss Patent No. 476,598 teaches to guide disc or wafer-like flat articles, such as confectionary items in a stacked manner in a downwardly inclined channel to thus cause their downward sliding. In the channel recesses are provided and a clamping rail is applied with a slight pressure against a number of items to thus press such items against an oppositely lying wall surface. Downstream of the clamping rail there is provided a separating device which has three holding elements arranged for engaging three sides of the article.
It was found, however, that none of the above-outlined known apparatuses can handle delicate articles such as confectionary items in a gentle manner if these known apparatuses are to operate at high output speeds. In particular, a braking of the upstream arranged articles by means of brake shoes has been found to be disadvantageous and also, a transverse introduction of a separating gate involves a high risk of damaging the delicate articles.